<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything You've Been Dreaming Of by caelestislux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354425">Everything You've Been Dreaming Of</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestislux/pseuds/caelestislux'>caelestislux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lily - Alan Walker ft. K-391 &amp; Emelie Hollow (Song), Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akuma Possession, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bisexual Rose Lavillant, F/F, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Inspired by an Alan Walker song, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestislux/pseuds/caelestislux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Rose Lavillant has always dreamed of running away from her castle prison. But when she strays into the woods where dark magic resides, she finds more than she bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juleka Couffaine &amp; Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything You've Been Dreaming Of</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title, lyrics, and story credit to the song "Lily" by Alan Walker, K-391, and Emelie Hollow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <em>Lily was a little girl</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Afraid of the big, wide world</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She grew up within her castle walls</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now and then she tried to run</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And then on the night with the setting sun</em>
  <br/>
  <em>She went in the woods away</em>
  <br/>
  <em>So afraid, all alone</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hands clutching the side of the balcony, the small girl peered out to the fading sunset. The sky swirled in shades of orange and red with small hints of yellow and blue, becoming a massive piece of artwork. But she wasn’t focused on the sky itself, just the path leading away from her place of captivity. Her <em> home</em>, but it was no home to her.</p><p>Rose Lavillant was the princess of her kingdom, the next heir to the throne, and the only person who had the ability to take over now that her parents had passed. Her father’s last instructions were to keep her safe and keep her secure, not letting her stray too far from the castle where she’d spent the greatest portion of her life. </p><p>And yet Rose longed to leave. For a while, the outside world had scared her to the point of complacency, as her parents had it ingrained that she should never leave, she was safer at the castle, and other stories to keep her inside. But now that she had turned fifteen years old, she’d become a lot less comfortable with her situation. The crown she wore when speaking to the kingdom she’d been left with grew heavier every single day.</p><p>The books in the castle’s library were no help, as they told the same story every time: a princess meets a prince who saves her and marries her, changing her life for the better. And as much as Rose fantasized about a prince showing up at the castle asking for her hand in marriage, ultimately it was just a dream. A dream that would never happen, a story that wasn’t hers.</p><p>At night, the birds and crickets would call out to her, begging her to leave. And tonight, she would.</p><p>Midnight crept closer, the sky turning entirely dark and filling itself with a multitude of stars. And then, just as the kingdom below quieted down and the last few people retreated to their homes, it was time to make a break for it.</p><p>Sneaking out of the castle was by far the most difficult piece of escaping her prison, but after months of memorizing the guards’ routes and paths, she dodged them all. Once, a guard had taken an unexpected turn and almost caught Rose, but she simply pressed herself against the wall and calmed her breathing, keeping her breathing quiet. Soon, he moved on, and she was free to run straight towards the back doors of the castle.</p><p>Breaking into the cold air was sweet relief. Rose dashed down the path, not daring to speak, but her eyes lighting up with every single step she took. She kept away from the main part of the kingdom, opting for the side where she’d be less likely to be recognized. All the better, as this path bordered the forest where the flowers grew, filling the air with perfume.</p><p>However, the cobblestone path eventually turned into grass, and the surrounding forest became woods that seemed to darken with every step. A strong breeze shook the leaves above. And the old stories flooded Rose’s mind, all the horrifying tales of the witches and the demons that lurked at the edges of their kingdom. Were they real? Were they meant to just scare the children? The first was starting to become a lot more plausible. </p><p>Rose’s breathing quickened as she glanced around. Dark shapes of animals—or at least what seemed to be animals—stalked through the trees, once in a while turning their bright yellow eyes onto her. She pulled her silk nightgown around herself, biting her lip to keep from hyperventilating. </p><p>The woods were big. And Rose was very small.</p><p>Why had she wanted to leave so much? Of course the stories were true, that’s why they were still being shared. Now she was going to die. Something was going to attack her, no one would be able to hear her scream, and the kingdom would have no idea what had happened to her. And it was all her fault for not listening.</p><p>A small tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek. </p><p>Slight movement on her shoulder drew her attention. She started, then exhaled deeply at the sight of a purple and black butterfly sitting on the sleeve of her nightgown. </p><p>What she hadn’t been expecting, however, was the voice.</p><p>
  <em> “Princess Lavillant.” </em>
</p><p>Rose turned sharply at the sound of the deep male voice that had come from seemingly nowhere. A bright pink aura filled her vision. Her mind clouded, drowning out the memories of the castle and her escape, just leaving the voice . . .</p><p>
  <em> “I can give you anything you please. Your fairytale ending you’ve desired. You’ll be safe and protected in these woods with my assistance.” </em>
</p><p>Rose’s lips moved, but no sound came out. </p><p> “<em>All you have to do is work for me, just fulfilling one job. And then anything you want is yours.” </em></p><p>The pink aura around her eyes was nearly blinding. Her head was empty of thoughts, causing his offer to sound more enticing. That, and the fact that the dark shapes seemed to come closer. This was magic, possibly dark magic, but if it could save her life . . .</p><p>Hands grasped her own.</p><p>Startled, Rose glanced up to see the newcomer. But it wasn’t the source of the voice, it was a girl about her own age wearing a dark cloak. Through the light, Rose couldn’t make out too much about the other girl, but she didn’t seem to be evil or a threat.</p><p>“Tell him no.” the girl spoke, almost a whisper. “Tell him that you won’t listen to him.”</p><p>And something about this girl’s quiet demeanor, her calmness in the storm, prompted Rose to listen. No, she didn’t want to listen to this strange voice in her head, wherever it came from. Why did he think she would believe him? So Rose spoke up, her voice clear, “No! I won’t. I’m not listening to you.”</p><p>The aura became static, then faded entirely. </p><p>Now Rose could see the other girl clearly. She was pretty, with long black hair that hung in her face and a black dress to match. Her eyes were a bright shade of red, a color commonly associated with witches.</p><p>Witches!</p><p>That must’ve been why she was here. Why she was in the dangerous woods at night, why she was right there when Rose needed her to break the weird hypnotism that the voice had put her under. But she didn’t seem dangerous, not like the stories of witches from the books.</p><p>“Come on, Princess.” The girl dropped one of her hands and pulled with the other. Her tone seemed to catch. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her gloved hand seemed to squeeze Rose’s own. “We have to go, or he’ll be back.”</p><p>Rose nodded, ignoring the way her cheeks burned at the girl’s gaze. “Thank you.”</p><p>The two simultaneously broke into a run off the path, the taller girl easily dodging trees and other barriers that might’ve posed a problem. But before they could get far, the voice returned, and with it came the aura. Having lost part of her vision, Rose tripped over a rock, crashing to the ground and scraping her knees.</p><p>
  <em> “Why would you refuse an offer like this one? I can give you anything!” </em>
</p><p>More tears fell down her cheeks, mixing with the dirt smears from when she fell.</p><p>
  <em> “All I’m asking is for one task in return.” </em>
</p><p>The woods faded again, leaving only the mysterious voice and his persuasive offer. She had to listen, she had to accept . . . but—<em>no! </em> This was some sort of hypnotism or dark magic. And she wasn’t going to succumb to it, she couldn’t!</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, someone help me!” Rose sobbed.</p><p>Someone swatted at her shoulder, and the aura and voice lifted like a veil. Her vision returned, jolting her pain into perspective. The witch girl was batting away the butterfly from before, which Rose had forgotten all about. Rose stumbled to her feet.</p><p>“It’s an akuma!” the witch girl spoke, louder and bolder than she had before. </p><p>Akuma . . . Rose had heard of them before. They were demons, demons that specifically worked with one of the dark witches only spoke of in vague stories, and they could turn innocent people into monsters. They preyed on negative thoughts, so thinking positively would hold them off.</p><p>But there was no positivity to be found in these woods.</p><p>Except . . .</p><p>The witch girl’s eyes widened again when Rose reached for her hand once more. And Rose herself hardly knew what she was doing, attaching herself to a possibly dangerous witch in the middle of the woods. But it seemed right somehow, like she really would be protected if they stayed together. </p><p>The girl wrapped her cloak around Rose’s shivering form, and there they stayed for a moment, huddling in the dark to keep the akuma at bay. And sure enough, the longer they stood there, the akuma and its master seemed to lose their power, their manipulative ability. Rose fixed a steely gaze on the butterfly when it finally flew away. </p><p>The girl pulled her cloak back wordlessly, but a small smile remained on her lips.</p><p>“T-thank you for saving me.” Rose attempted, her voice coming out strained and exhausted. She must’ve looked terrible, covered in dirt and grime and light smears of blood. “I didn’t—I didn’t get your name.” </p><p>“My name is Juleka.” She turned away. “We should get you back to the castle.”</p><p>Rose walked a few steps forward to stand beside Juleka, keeping her attention focused on if she were going to trip on something again. The last thing she needed was another injury. “Oh, thank you! I’m sure they’re very worried about me—” She cut off, finally able to see Juleka’s face. </p><p>The other girl had turned to hide the blush creeping over her cheeks.</p><p>“Or . . .” Rose mused, already filling with hope. “Maybe we should talk for a bit first.”</p><p>Juleka tilted her head, confusion written all over her face. “But . . . don’t you need to go back . . . ?” But even as she spoke, her body language visibly relaxed and her face brightened.</p><p>“I don’t mind! I probably shouldn’t show up looking like this, anyway.” </p><p>Juleka smiled, a visible one this time, and pulled the hood of her cloak back. “Okay.”</p><p>And as they retreated back through the darkness, back to where the path became real again, Rose was finally able to let out the breath she’d been holding. Maybe she’d been foolish to try and run. Or maybe it had just opened her world up to both the bad and the good. She couldn’t say; only time would tell.</p><p>And maybe she didn’t need to listen to a demon in the woods to gain her storybook ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently realized just how well the storyline of the song Lily would work for Rose's character. And on top of that, Lily and Rose are both flower names, which is a cool coincidence. So I had to write some Julerose for it because I definitely don't write enough of those two! Hopefully you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>